


Burned Cookies

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Cookies, my dudes, the cookies you guys, they burned, they made out, you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Davey wants to bake these cookiesJack wants to play around and eat the icingThey burned the cookies





	Burned Cookies

“Davey!” Jack called. He needed Davey. He couldn’t bake these cookies without him. Well, he could, but they wouldn’t taste right. Jack couldn’t tell the difference between teaspoons and tablespoons. 

“I’m coming, Jack!” Davey shouted, rounding the corner with a cookbook in his hand. Tomorrow was Crutchie’s birthday, so they were making cookies from scratch. Davey placed the book on the counter. It didn’t take long to make the cookie mix and put the cookies into the oven. Jack took the mixing bowl, that still had cookie dough in it, and started to eat the leftover cookie dough. 

“Jack, you can’t eat that,” Davey reaches for the bowl, but Jack moved it. Jack narrowed his eyes at Davey. 

“Watch me, Davey,” Jack said. Jack finished the leftover cookie dough quickly, keeping the bowl away from Davey. When Davey finally got the bowl from Jack’s hands, it was empty. Davey sighed and tossed the bowl into the sink. 

“I hate you,” Davey sighed, not looking at Jack. Which, was a mistake. Jack picked up the bag of flour, got a handful, and poured the handful into Davey’s head. Davey froze, and Jack backed away with a smug smile on his face. Davey grinned, but quickly hid his grin and turned around. He faked an angry look. Quickly, he took the flour from Jack. Jack sulked and slumped his shoulders. 

Then, Davey dumped the bag of flour onto Jack’s head. Jack looked at Davey, a shocked expression on his face. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Jacobs,” Jack grabbed the sugar and dumped the whole thing on Davey. Davey rapidly shook his head, making sugar making flour fly everywhere. They continued to attack each other with the sugar and flour, forgetting about their cookies. 

Davey was backed up against the counter, Jack walking towards him with a handful of flour. Jack was so close they were practically touching. Davey was already a mess, but Jack was messier. He really didn’t want a face full of flour, but he was trapped. And Jack wouldn’t stop unless given a reason. 

So, Davey kisses him. Jack froze and dropped the flour. Then he kissed back. Davey pulled away. 

“I think we burned the cookies,” Davey said. Jack shrugged. Honestly, now he couldn’t care less.


End file.
